Dizzy's Foalish Problem
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction. Sequel to "Dizzy's Special Pampering". WARNING!: Contains diapers, implied useage of such, and AB/DL themes! If such material is outside your comfort zone, DO NOT READ!) Dizzy Twister decides to share her big secret with Quick Shot. Will he approve of it, or will he divorce her because of it?


"_My husband's going to be home soon. I can't believe I'm finally going to tell him about my big secret._" Dizzy thought to herself as she lay awake in her bed. What was underneath her bed was what really occupied her mind at the current moment. Her special supplies for her not so secret "pampering", where she basically dressed up like a big foal and acted like one.

It was a secret that she originally planned only to share with her good friend Rainbow Dash, and just confessing to her had required the pegasus mare with a beautiful amber coat to work up a huge amount of courage. She was just grateful that her friend proved to be so understanding and supportive. Dizzy shuddered to imagine how such a big secret might have strained their friendship if Rainbow Dash wasn't the mare she was.

Just then there came a knock on her bedroom door, interrupting Dizzy in the middle of her mental ponderings. It wasn't just any knock though, this was a special, coded one. It was three quick knocks in rapid succession, she knew what that meant. She called out from her bed. "It's alright, you may come in."

"You sure? You're not currently wearing your uh... you know?" Came the reply from a voice that could only belong to Dizzy's headstrong and curious daughter, Scootaloo.

The elder pegasus simply rose from her bed as she reassured her daughter. "I'm not currently in them or anything else foalish."

The knob on the door slowly turned and the door itself swung open, revealing the familiar presence of Scootaloo who was more than relieved to see that her mom had been telling the truth. She indeed didn't have anything on. Nothing dangling from her neck, nothing strapped to her rump, not even those baby pink and blue colored pajamas that she would sometimes wear if it got too drafty in the house. Scootaloo breathed a sigh of relief. "Just wanted to check on you, Mom. You've been awfully quiet today. And usually you're very active, even when you're being a big baby."

Dizzy blushed ever so faintly at the teasing remark. It was still difficult to process the fact that her daughter knew of her secret, and she was just glad that Scootaloo hadn't told anypony. "Well as you can clearly see I'm just fine. I've just been thinking about some things, that's all."

"Thinking about going out to have Rainbow Dash take care of you again?" Scootaloo suggested. "It's okay if you are, as long as I don't have to see you doing it I don't have a problem. Though it did look pretty funny to see you in a diaper, not even the Cake Twins wear them anymore."

"And I know how much trouble you had the one time you foalsat them. So I could never ask you to take care of me like a foal," Dizzy explained to Scootaloo. "However, I've been doing a lot of thinking today. And I feel that the time has come for me to share my secret with somepony else. Somepony who like you, probably has a right to know."

The orange coated filly quickly deduced her female parent's line of conversation and where it was going. "You're talking about Dad, aren't you?" Her suspicious were confirmed with a quick nod. "Guess that means I should probably make myself scarce before then, unless you want me at your side to vouch for you."

Dizzy just ruffled her daughter's mane with a hoof. "It's very nice of you to offer, Scootaloo, but this is something that should be discussed between grown-ups. You can just stay with Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty, I already made arrangements in case this or something else were to happen. Once everything's been sorted out, I'll let you know when you can come home."

"Okay, Mom," Scootaloo reluctantly obliged with a sigh. "I just hope you know what you're doing. Dad's probably not gonna be too happy when he finds out about your secret."

In the back of her mind Dizzy was thinking. "_Scootaloo's right. Quick Shot is sure to be anything but pleased when I reveal everything to him._" But she wanted to hold out hope that at least a compromise or an understanding could be reached. After all, if even her friend Rainbow Dash and her daughter Scootaloo could come around to accepting her foalish side then surely her husband was capable of the same, right?

* * *

With Scootaloo's departure from the house only moments later an uneasy (and uncomfortable in Dizzy's mind) silence fell upon the Twister family household. The mare really wanted nothing more than to go straight for her foal supplies and get all padded up, but she willed herself not to. It would be difficult enough explaining to her husband why she liked to act and be treated like a big foal, dressing like one would be next to impossible to explain.

In particular she feared that if her husband truly didn't understand he would think something was wrong with her. The magazine Dizzy had read claimed lots of ponies had this interest for a variety of reasons, but she knew of no such ponies in real life or assuming they existed she had not met them.

Fortunately she was not alone for long, soon the door knob turned and the familiar form of her husband came trotting in. Quick Shot was almost the spitting image of Scootaloo, even down to the similarly light purple colored mane and tail. But he had a coat that a much darker shade of orange than Scootaloo's and his eyes were dark purple in color. His cutie mark depicted a flaming hockey puck with wings, so it was a small wonder he was part of a professional hockey team and thus was away often.

"Hello, Quick," Dizzy greeted in her usual warm tone of voice. "How was the last game? I'm sorry I couldn't be there, I was busy at the weather factory."

Quick Shot flashed a bright smile. No matter what he might have felt prior to coming home, he always felt better for seeing his wife. She had that upbeat attitude and almost playful energy that could brighten up any room. He immediately pulled Dizzy into a big hug. "It's perfectly alright, Dizzy. Coming home to your smiling face encouraged me to play extra hard. The team won three to two in overtime!"

Dizzy happily replied. "Good, I'm glad to hear that!" And she returned the hug full force. "I've missed you so much since you've been away, Quick."

Quick couldn't help but chuckle. "Come now, Dizzy. You know this is hardly the first time I've been on the road with the team. When I signed on to play for the _Cloudsdale Windigos_ we both knew what it would mean. I'd expect this from Scootaloo, not from you," His dark purple eyes began to scan his surroundings. "By the way, where is Scootaloo? Usually she's the one rushing to greet me when I come home."

Dizzy tried not to gulp. "I sent Scootaloo to stay with Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty."

Quick quickly found that statement to be most odd. His wife seldom did that whenever she or he was around to take care of the house and keep an eye on Scootaloo. His older sister and her special somepony only looked after Scootaloo whenever both her parents were away, and even then they usually doubled as house sitters. "Did Scootaloo do something wrong? Did she get into trouble at school again?" He questioned and shook his head. "Sometimes I don't know what gets into that filly. I thought it was bad enough when she joined a stunt pony troupe."

The pegasus mare quickly retorted. "There's nothing wrong with Scootaloo, she hasn't done anything."

"Then why send her away?" Quick questioned. "Dizzy, are you trying to keep something from me? Have _you _done something wrong?"

The amber coated mare struggled to keep from biting her lip. She had hoped to maybe ease her way into the conversation she needed to have, hoping maybe to gently shift towards talking about her secret. But there was no way she could tiphoof around it now. The time had reluctantly come for her to confess. Everything that happened after that though, would be out of her control. "No, Quick, I haven't done anything wrong. But there _is_ something I've kept secret from you. Something I struggled greatly with deciding whether or not to tell you. But a part of me knew that you had a right to know, that it was better of you found out through me rather than discover it for yourself."

The pegasus stallion suspected nothing as he looked into the beautiful, rose colored eyes of his wife. "Dizzy, honey, whatever it is I assure you I'll be okay with it. Everypony has their little secrets, after all," And then he asked. "Have you been sneaking applesauce without my knowing? You know you always go overboard when eating that stuff. Honestly, it's like you're a foal who needs a bib."

Dizzy didn't laugh like Quick had expected her to. In fact, her response seemed to take Quick by complete surprise. "It's... 'funny' you should say that, Quick," She took a deep breath. This was it, the words she'd been dreading to have to say to her husband were about to come out. "Because I actually _am_ a foal. A big foal."

Quick just stroked his wife's chin with a hoof. "Of course you are, sweetie. You've always been one at heart. You know that and I know that, as does everypony else. I fail to see how that's a secret."

"Because I mean it literally!" Dizzy protested as her lips appeared to quiver. Fortunately, the pegasus mare with an amber coat was quick to regain her composure. "Perhaps... it would best if I showed you what I meant." And with that she turned and began to trot down the hall. Quick, suspecting nothing, followed.

* * *

The two pegasi trotted down the hall towards the upstairs bedroom, neither one saying a word. The silence was almost too much for either one to bare. But Dizzy was almost on autopilot at this moment and Quick didn't know what to say. There was no way his wife was being serious though. There was a clear difference between being a foal at heart and acting like a foal. Surely, Dizzy of all ponies knew that, right?

When the bedroom door was opened, Quick saw nothing that indicated his wife was telling the truth.

Dizzy was quick to instruct. "Close your eyes, Quick. And when I say you can open them, please try not to get _too_ upset."

Quick reluctantly obeyed, putting a wing over his dark purple eyes so he couldn't see a thing. Then he turned his head for good measure, just in case he might be tempted to peak. He could still hear though, and his trained ears were certain he heard what sounded like rustling and crinkling. Or was he just imaging those things because of what his wife had told him?

He soon found out, for his wife called. "You can open your eyes and have a look."

Quick turned around, prepared for anything. Or so he thought. What he saw when removed the wing from his face rendered almost speechless!

There was his wife, Dizzy, the mare he loved with all his heart, standing next to a package of _Silly Filly_ diapers. There was no mistaking who they were intended for, the soft undergarments were much too big for any ordinary foal but they fit a mare of Dizzy's stature just fine. And the diapers were just the start of it. There was also a pink colored pacifier that perfectly matched Dizzy's curly pink mane (and similarly colored tail with pale, raspberry highlights), pink and blue pajamas sized up for an adult, a variety of foal toys including a rattle and alphabet blocks, and even changing supplies like wet wipes and foal powder.

Dizzy stood there, her secret now laid bear for her husband to see. She tried her best to read his face to judge his reaction. But all she could tell was that he was in a state of near shock.

"I'm... sorry you had to find out about this. But I couldn't keep on hoping to hide it from you, Quick." Dizzy apologized as best she could.

The pegasus stallion was silent for a few moments, speaking not a word. But when he finally spoke it was clear that he was anything but thrilled with this discovery. "Dizzy, why do you have all these things? Why in the name of Celestia would you ever want to dress up like and act like a big baby? I'd know if you were wetting the bed, so it can't be that. And even if it was that wouldn't explain the foal toys. I seem to remember most of them being from when Scootaloo was in diapers, and you know how much we struggled to get her out of them."

The mare with an amber coat struggled to keep from trembling. "I'm not sure what brought this on, Quick, honest. All I know is that one day I was reading through a magazine and learned about this, and from then it clung to my brain and wouldn't let go," She tried to explain to the best of her ability. "I _had_ to try it out! And once I did I just felt so relaxed, nothing bothered me anymore. Not my job, not the struggles of raising Scootaloo, not even those fancy dinner parties your sister's always fond of hosting. After that, I started indulging more and more whenever I found the time."

"Is that why you took all that time off from the weather factory?" Quick deduced.

Dizzy nodded. "It took me forever to build up the seniority to accumulate that much time off as well as obtain all my supplies. I stored them away beneath the bed, confident you wouldn't think to look. But eventually, I decided that simply being a foal by myself wasn't enough."

"You went out in public as a big foal?! Diaper and everything?!" Quick gasped in horror!

But Dizzy quickly rebuffed the accusation with a shake of her head. "I couldn't risk that. I just stored all my stuff in a saddle bag and visited Rainbow Dash. It took all the courage I had just to ask her to be my caretaker, and I was surprised when she said yes."

A sigh of relief escaped the pegasus stallion's lips. But he was quick to ask. "Does Scootaloo know about all of this? Especially about you being cared for by Rainbow Dash? You know how much she looks up to Rainbow Dash."

Dizzy nodded her head again. "She did find out, not that I intended her to. And before you ask, no, I never asked her to do anything for me while I'm in this state. We even worked out a deal so she wouldn't walk in on me in my diapers."

"So I'm the last one to know? Even Holiday and Lofty knew before I did?" Quick demanded in what sounded like a furious tone.

"No, Quick, they're still in the dark. Scootaloo's never told them and I haven't either," Dizzy answered. "I still owe your sister and her special somepony a great debt for all the times they've foalsat Scootaloo for us. I certainly didn't want to poison that well of relations by revealing my secret," She proceeded to plead with her husband. "Quick, I know you're probably not very happy with me right now. I'll understand if you want to just forget all about this. I'll even understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore and want to file for divorce. I know this is not normal and a lot to take in."

"Then why did you tell me? I never would've even thought you were hiding something from me." Quick remarked with a scowl.

Dizzy unhappily sighed. "I felt guilty. Even when I was getting into being a foal, it just didn't feel right keeping you in the dark about it. I knew the only way it would stop is if I told you and showed you," The mare added in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry you had to find out about my secret. I'm sorry if it upsets you so. And I'm sorry if this is what brings about a premature end to our marriage."

* * *

But as Dizzy moved to start packing up her supplies and put them in a saddle bag, she was stopped by a wing from her husband. "Dizzy, I'm not going to divorce you just because of this. You're right that I'm not happy about this, or the fact that you wanted to show it to me. But you're still the mare I love, even if you like to put on diapers and parade around in them when you think nopony's the wiser."

Dizzy was, understandably, reluctant to believe such a statement so soon after her husband had responded with such shock and anger. "Quick, you don't have to lie to me. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Quick shook his head yet again. "Dizzy, I'm being sincere. This may be really weird and out there, and I may not understand it, but it doesn't mean I don't love you anymore," In a soothing tone of voice he tried to add. "You don't act like a foal twenty four/seven, do you?"

The amber coated mare quickly answered. "Of course not. Even if I wanted to that would be impossible. I still have to make sure we have a roof over our heads, and that Scootaloo is doing alright."

"And how far do you go exactly when you _do_ partake in these things?" Quick inquired of his wife. "Obviously, diapers are a big part of it."

"It's more than just putting on and wearing diapers, Quick," Dizzy explained. "It's an entire process. I do all sorts of things when I want to be a foal: Suck on my pacifier, play with foal toys, drink milk from a baby bottle, and even..." She trailed off, uncertain whether or not she should bring up the subject that came to her mind.

Quick deduced it from his wife's train of thought. "...Using your diaper? I kind of figured you had those changing supplies for a reason. Have you ever asked anypony else for a change?"

"Only Rainbow Dash, and that was only once when I had an accident," Dizzy admitted with a blush. "Usually I'll just change myself if it comes to that. And I'm always very careful to get rid of the evidence afterwards."

Quick breathed a small sigh of relief. "Well, at least you can change yourself. That's good. I had plenty of unpleasant experiences changing Scootaloo as a foal, I have no desire to revisit them with you, Dizzy. No offense."

Dizzy appeared to smile ever so slightly. "None taken. I promise that from now on while you're around the house, I'll just use the potty."

"Dizzy, you can say bathroom or toilet like a normal pony," Quick groaned. "You don't have to say such foalish things."

"Sorry, it just sort of slipped out. It's always easier to slip into my foal mindset whenever I'm near the supplies," Dizzy explained. "Speaking of which, I suppose I should probably put them away again. Maybe find a better hiding spot for them since you're probably gonna start looking under the bed for them from now on."

But the pegasus stallion had a different idea in mind. He wasn't really sure what had sparked it or where it had come from on. All he knew was that he couldn't stand seeing his wife so unhappy. "Actually, Dizzy, why don't _I _become your caretaker, just this once?"

"Quick, are you sure? You'd really want to take care of a big foal that also happens to be your wife?" Dizzy questioned.

Quick answered with another nod. "Of course. After all, you won't give me too much trouble, right? You'll be a good little big foal and do as you're told."

The female pegasus hesitated for a moment, before answering to Quick. "Yes, I suppose I will. You're absolutely sure you want to go through with all of this?"

The pegasus stallion with a coat of dark orange smiled, patting Dizzy lovingly on the forehead with a hoof. "Yes, I'm absolutely, one hundred percent sure, Dizzy."

Dizzy all but leaped up as she gave her husband a peck on the cheek. "Oh thank you, Quick! I promise I'll make this up to you somehow!"

"Just seeing you all padded up and cute will be payment enough, Dizzy," Quick replied before he cleared his throat. "However, I do have one condition. I'm not changing your diapers. If you have to go, use the bathroom. And no, you don't need to ask my permission. You know where it is."

"I wasn't gonna use my diaper anyway, Quick. I'm kind of starting to run low," Dizzy admitted with a blush and then she hopped up on the bed and lay down. "Now then, Daddy," She giggled at the term. "You have to get me all diapered up so I don't make a mess."

"Alright, just hold still." Quick sighed and set to work. He was actually about to this, he was actually about to diaper his wife. This all felt so surreal, so out there. Yet he knew it was actually happening. This wasn't some strange dream he was going to wake up from. This was reality.

The stallion tried to draw on the few memories he had of changing diapers when his daughter was a foal. It was just like that, except now the foal was much bigger... and just happened to be his wife. A raging blush started to form on his cheeks.

Dizzy could sense her husband was ill at ease about the diapering process. So she decided it best to break character to try and help him. "Just unfold the diaper and slide it underneath me. Make sure to thread my tail through the hole as well before you tape it up."

"I know, Dizzy, I know," Quick sighed again. "It's just... when Scootaloo graduated from diapers I thought I'd never again have to change them unless we had another foal."

Dizzy giggled. "You're just putting one on me."

"Yeah, but you get my point," Quick coughed into a hoof, then he bent down and retrieved one of the diapers from the package. "Okay, here goes. Let me know if I'm doing this right." His hooves moved rather clumsily to slip the undergarment underneath his wife's rump (she lifted it up for him). It took a fair deal of effort for him to slide it up and thread her tail through the back. Once he was certain it was on right, he moved to the tabs and carefully taped them up.

The foalified mare slowly sat up in her bed, her diaper crinkling audibly. "Well done. It's nice and snug." She told her husband as she gently poked at with an amber hoof, hearing it compress and crinkle again. Then she planted her hooves on the ground and got out of the bed.

Quick soon noticed the waddle that his wife seemed to adopt as her legs were spread apart. "Is it on too tight? Do you want me to loosen it for you so you can trot more easily?" He offered.

But Dizzy shook her head. "Oh no, I like my diapers thick and poofy. They're better that way, though I do have to be careful trotting around in them since it makes it easier for me to stumble. Luckily, the diaper always cushions my landing. It's like having a pillow strapped to your rear end."

"I see," Quick commented, unsure of what else to say. "What do you usually do when you're like this, Dizzy?" He decided to ask.

"Play with my toys of course. Aside from the alphabet blocks, all of them are from when Scootaloo was a foal," Dizzy explained. "I just couldn't throw them out. Believe me, I tried."

"It's alright, I suppose it's better than you buying brand new foal toys for yourself," Quick suggested. Then he noticed the pacifier on a string. "Want me to give you your pacifier?"

Dizzy let out a gasp! "Oh, I'd almost forgotten about that! Yes, of course! It just isn't the same with my paci!" She giggled anew at the foalish statement. And kept up the silly grin that formed on her face as her husband inserted the pacifier into her mouth and carefully tied the string around her neck.

"I'll put your toys in the living room, that way you'll have more room to play." Quick told his wife. He picked up the toys and carefully carried them out of the bedroom, looking back over his shoulder as he happened to see his foalified wife waddling after her. Every now and then his ears could pick up the faint sound of crinkles, but he tried his best to ignore them. Despite what they represented, the pony making them was still his wife.

* * *

Upon reaching the living room, Quick spread all the toys out on the living room floor and then sat down on the nearby couch. He was content simply to be an observer for right now. Perhaps he could learn something from watching his wife play.

Dizzy slowly waddled over, her tail swishing from side to side with every step she took. When she sat down she was surprised that a small cloud of foal powder escaped from her padding. She remembered Quick had put powder on her, despite the fact that she didn't need a change, and giggled. "_He put a little too much into it. Oh well, that's why I bought cornstarch foal powder instead of talcum foal powder._" She thought and then turned her attention to the huge assortment of toys that lay sprawled out before her.

The big foal had many options to choose from. But today she was feeling particularly strong about the plastic blocks and the matching holes. "_I'll show Quick how smart his newest little one is._" She thought with a grin as she reduced her motions to something akin to a crawl, while she scooted over.

Quick watched the entire scene from afar. He found it oddly adorable despite how weird it was. It was still so much for him to comprehend that his wife liked to do all of this. And considering the supplies and the toys it was clear that she'd been doing this for a very long time, perhaps over a year. Perhaps it all stemmed from his wife's loneliness whenever he was away?

He was snapped out of his mental pondering when his wife cleared her throat. She had removed her pacifier (which now dangled from its string) and said in her best foalish tone. "Daddy, look! I put all the shapes into their right holes! And I did all by myself!" She clapped her hooves together, clearly quite proud of her achievement.

Quick tried to adapt his tone to sound more like a parent praising their child, rather than a husband praising his wife. He tried to imagine it was just like when Scootaloo was a foal. "Oh, what a smart little baby you are," He tried to coo in an exaggerated tone of voice. "Who's Daddy's smart little foal? You are! Yes you are, yes you are!" It was hard for the stallion not to gag at how over the top the voice sounded. The big foal nuzzled Quick's side, letting him know he'd done a good job.

Then the foal went back to playing and popped her pacifier back into her mouth to suckle on it once again. She moved from toy to toy as she deemed necessary. Mostly playing with squeaky toys and her rattle, delighting in the pleasing, infantile sounds they made. Any worries or concerns she might have had before melted away as she slipped more and more into her role. With her husband watching her she felt safe and loved.

The stallion kept a close but silent vigil over his wife as she played, watching every little move and sound she made. Something start to nag at him from within. His wife was having so much fun and yet here he was, content solely to watch her but not to play along. Didn't most little ones enjoy playtime more when their mommies or daddies took part? Didn't they enjoy seeing grown-ups lower themselves to their level, even just for a little while?

Instinct seemed to overtake the stallion as he silently rose from the couch, made his way over to where his wife was playing, and sat down so that he was now level with her.

Dizzy almost popped her pacifier out of her mouth in shock. "Daddy?" She muffled through the pacifier, the object's rubber bulb giving her words a slight lisp.

"Yes, it's me, sweetie," Quick appeared to coo. "I thought you'd enjoy playtime more if Daddy joined the fun," He proceeded to ask. "What would you like to do? Maybe we could build a block tower together? Or enjoy a nice game of peek-a-boo?"

Deciding it'd be easier to speak without the pacifier, Dizzy pulled it out. "Actually, why don't we play make believe? I've got some stuffed animal friends who'd like to join the fun." She gestured a hoof to a pile of various stuffed animals in bright colors.

Quick said nothing but silently nodded his head. He grabbed the first stuffed animal he came across, a spotted elephant, and held it aloft.

"Ah, I see you like Spot," Dizzy giggled. "He's my very best friend! I go everywhere with him, even to the potty. He always makes sure to give me privacy, though," And then she grabbed an Ursa Minor plushie. "This is Ursula. She's always shy around new friends, but once you get to know her she's a ton of fun!" She started throwing her voice to sound like an Ursa Minor. Or at least, what a foal would think an Ursa Minor would sound like. "Grr! I'm Ursula and I like to play!"

Quick tried to throw his voice as he held up the stuffed elephant. "Hello, Ursula, I'm Spot. Are you friends with Dizzy, because I'm her very best friend."

Ursula growled. "Of course I'm friends with Dizzy. I keep her safe from monsters, even the ones under her bed."

"Well I always go with her whenever she goes anywhere," Spot boasted. "I always keep an eye on her and scare away any monsters."

"That's my job!" Ursula growled again.

Spot just giggled. "The job's not big enough for the two of us! Only one of us gets to keep Dizzy safe from monsters and scare them away."

"Then I'll fight you for it, Spot!" Ursula roared in fury.

The two animals "fought" for a while, swiping at each other with their stuffed limbs but neither one landing a blow that dealt any damage. Eventually, they got tired.

"Ursula, I think we need to stop. Dizzy wouldn't want us to fight." Spot pleaded with the Ursa Minor.

Ursula appeared to agree. "You're right, Spot. We both want to keep Dizzy safe, and they always say two heads are better than one." The two proceeded to make up their quarrel.

* * *

As Quick and Dizzy set the stuffed animals aside, an audible rumble could be heard. The rumble seemed to come from Dizzy, more specifically the mare's stomach. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant.

"Is my little Dizzy getting hungry?" Quick cooed, confident that feeding time at least wouldn't be too out of the ordinary.

Dizzy nodded. "Daddy will feed me, right?"

"If that's what my little one wants," Quick said with a wink. "Any preferences? Maybe you'd like some applesauce?"

But the amber coated mare suddenly blushed anew as she replied. "Actually, there's something else I'd like you to feed me," She gestured a hoof towards the fridge. "It's in a secret compartment near the back."

"Alright, I'll look into it," The stallion promised. "But first, let's put a bib on you so you don't make a mess."

Dizzy soon had her pacifier traded for her pink with gold trim bib and sat down in the first chair at the kitchen table that her rose colored eyes fell upon.

Quick fumbled around in the fridge, searching for the secret compartment his wife had mentioned. Suddenly, he felt his hoof brush against something. Curious, he pulled it out for a closer inspection. It was a jar. Not just any jar, but a jar of foal food. The contents within appeared to be orange in color and the label read: _Cream of Carrot_. "Foal food?" He questioned as he turned to his wife.

"I couldn't help it, Quick. I had to try it out!" Dizzy confessed as a new look of shame crossed her face. "I have several different flavors, but I promise I'm not a picky eater."

Quick chuckled. "Of course you aren't. You're just like Scootaloo, you'll eat anything that's on your plate. Or in this case, anything Daddy feeds you."

"You're really okay with feeding me that stuff? There's plenty of normal food." Dizzy offered.

The stallion simply chuckled again. "You said you wanted me to feed you this, so it's what I'm going to feed you. I just hope you'll cooperate and try not to make too much of a mess."

"Okay," The big foal reluctantly replied as she licked her lips. "Fair warning though, I'm pretty hungry. And you know how I get when I'm hungry."

"I know, Dizzy, I know," Quick responded. "But you let me worry about that," Then he got an idea. "I know, how about we make a little game out of it?"

Dizzy was surprised. "A game?" She adopted a puzzled look.

Quick explained to his wife. "Close your eyes. I'll feed you various flavors of foal food, and you have to guess which flavor I give you."

"And what do I get if I win?" The big foal asked her husband.

The stallion grinned. "How's a nice, warm bottle of milk sound?" His answer came in the form of a nod, so he took that as a sign to proceed. "Okay, close your eyes. Here's the first flavor, open for the aeroplane!" He inserted a plastic spoon full of foal food into his wife's mouth.

The amber coated pegasus moved her tongue around, trying to get a feeling for the flavor. It was quite sweet, but with a faint hint of tart to it. She savored it for a moment, trying to think about what it was. Suddenly, the idea came to her. "_Mashed Apple_!" She proudly exclaimed!

"Correct!" Her husband applauded. "Now for round two! Here comes the choo-choo train!"

Dizzy opened on command, the new flavor quickly replacing the traces of the first one that were still working their way down her throat. This flavor contained not a hint of tartness but it wasn't sweet either. "_Mashed Peas_!" She declared. Unlike most foals she didn't despise the taste. In fact, she liked it!

"Right again, honey! You're such a smart little foal!" Quick cooed as he applauded again. "You've still got room for more, right?" When his wife nodded, he presented her with a spoonful of yet another flavor.

The unmistakable sweetness of the flavor gave away its identity almost immediately! "_Pureed Banana_, my favorite!" She proclaimed and licked her lips.

"That's right!" Quick once again applauded. "Can you handle one more flavor?"

"Yes!" Dizzy replied and opened her mouth, ready for her final flavor. A moment later it was in her tongue. It was hard to make out the taste of this one though, largely because there were still traces of the other flavors that remained. Eventually, though, she figured it out. "_Cream of Carrot_!"

Quick applauded feverishly. "That's correct! You got them all! Oh, what a good foal!" He patted his wife on the forehead as she opened her eyes. "Now, as promised, I'll work on that bottle. But first, we'd better clean you up, sweetie. Your face is a mess."

Dizzy looked down at her face and her bib. Traces of foal food had gotten all over her. Whether it her own excitement or her husband intentionally going overboard with the spoon feeding gestures, she couldn't tell. She still cooperated as her husband wiped her face down with a rag.

* * *

Quick set to work on preparing Dizzy's bottle, which allowed the big foal to momentarily relax. She shifted her weight ever so slightly, allowing her rear to sink into her diaper a little bit more. She most definitely was looking forward to that bottle, because it would be just the thing to wash away the remaining traces of the different foal food flavors that were now starting to blend together on her tongue.

Her patience was soon rewarded when her husband presented the bottle to her, shaking it to show how full it was. But she wasn't quite content just to drink it here at the table. "Can I lay in your lap, Daddy? Please?" She pleaded, adopting the best puppy dog eyes look she could muster up.

Even though he'd been subjected to it numerous times by his daughter, Quick still couldn't resist the look his wife was giving him and thus he caved in. "Alright, sweetie," He helped his wife up from the table and led her to the living room couch. He sat upon the couch and let his way lap her head across his lap. "Okay, little one, drink it all up."

Dizzy grasped the bottle's rubber nipple with her hooves, gently placing her mouth around it. It took a great deal of effort to get that first drop to leave the bottle and enter her tongue. But her efforts were rewarded when that rich, warm, creamy taste was on her tongue. And from there it became easy to fall into a rhythm, sucking away as the bottle was slowly but surely drained. She felt so little doing this, which is just how she liked to feel when she was partaking in this. All her big pony worries left her, they couldn't bother her now. That was for grown-up Dizzy to worry about at a later date. Right now, Dizzy was just a foal, happily sucking down her bottle of milk while her daddy watched.

At last the bottle was completely empty. Dizzy happily sighed as the last of the milk worked its way down her tongue and into her stomach. Right on cue she began to feel nice and full.

As if on instinct, Quick quickly had his wife sit up and then lay on her stomach. He proceeded to gentle pat her back with his hooves.

It didn't take long for Dizzy to let out an audible belch. "Excuse me!" She apologized. But at least that huge burp meant she felt less bloated now, so that was a plus.

"It's alright, Dizzy," Quick cooed. "It's all out of you now," Then he adopted a playful (perhaps almost mischievous) grin. "And you know what _that_ means."

"Daddy, don't, please!" Dizzy pleaded with fake worry. She knew nothing she said or did could stop her husband even if she wanted him to do so.

Quick unfolded his wings as he had his wife rolled back onto her back, exposing her rather vulnerable tummy. "Here comes the tickle monster." He cooed, and proceeded to move his wings across his wife's tummy.

The big foal tried to hold back the laughs and giggles and for a time she succeeded. But she could only hold back for so long and soon she was howling with laughter, kicking her legs playfully in protest.

Quick then took a deep breath, before planting his face solely on his wife's stomach. He gave her the biggest raspberry he could muster up, eliciting a fresh set of giggles from his foalified wife.

The tickle "torture" went on for quite a while, Dizzy laughing hysterically as her husband moved his wings from her stomach to her hooves, which were just as ticklish.

Eventually, however, it came to an end as Dizzy felt an all too familiar urge start to present itself. "Stop! Please!" She cried out between fits of laughter. "I'm gonna pee!"

That was enough to make Quick cease his barrage of tickles. He allowed his wife to slowly sit up. "Okay, thank you for telling me. Wouldn't have wanted you to have an accident."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that," Dizzy blushed. "Guess I should visit the potty now."

Quick didn't bother to correct his wife. "You do that, Dizzy. You don't need any help taking off your diaper, right?"

Dizzy shook her head. "Of course not."

"Good," Quick nodded. "So do what you have to do. And when you're done, we need to talk."

The surprisingly stern tone of voice with which her husband spoke that last line was enough to make Dizzy concerned. But she could worry about that later. Right now, there was a more concerning matter that needed tending to. So she slowly and carefully waddled off towards the bathroom. That bottle of milk had gone right through her.

* * *

Dizzy felt slightly better about her situation after she exited the bathroom a short time later. She trotted back to the living room, where sure enough her husband was waiting for her. His expression was difficult to judge. He didn't quite look upset but at the same time he didn't look happy.

"Have a seat, my dear," Quick instructed to his wife. "I think you know what we need to discuss."

Reluctantly, Dizzy obeyed and sat down on the couch next to her husband. She proceeded to make eye contact with him but spoke not a word.

Quick cleared his throat. "Dizzy, I want you to understand that despite having played with you and been your daddy, I still can't bring myself to say I'm one hundred percent okay with you doing this," He told her as seriously as he could. "You do sort of look cute, I'll give you that. But it's just too hard for me to fully understand why you would do this. Why you or anypony else would want to dress up and act like a foal. I get that it's supposed to help you relax, and maybe that's what it does for you. But for me, I just see you acting as a big baby and it's impossible for me to really look beyond that."

Dizzy sighed. "I had hoped that you playing along meant you had gotten used to the idea of me being like this. I guess it was too much to ask for," She looked longingly into her husband's eyes. "Does this mean we're going to get into a fight or an argument? I don't want it to have to come to that."

Quick protested with the umpteenth shake of his head that day. "No, Dizzy, we're not going to fight or yell, or do anything like that. I still love you despite this. Despite your diapers and your desire to put them on and act like you're a two year old foal. I may not agree with it, but clearly you enjoy doing it and it makes you happy."

"You're right, it does. It's just so relaxing." Dizzy fondly sighed.

"And considering you support me in my hockey endeavors even though you're not the biggest hockey type pony yourself, it'd be hypocritical of me not to support you in this," Quick explained with a sincere look on his face. "That doesn't mean I'm going to be your daddy or your caretaker, or that I'll ever be fully comfortable with you being like this. But deep down I know that you're still Dizzy Twister. You're still the mare I know and love, the mare I fell in love and raised a wonderful daughter with. That's not something that's going to magically change even if you wear diapers and suck on a pacifier. If you wanna do that stuff on your own time when I'm not around, that's fine. But if you want somepony to take care of you when you're like this, you're gonna have to look elsewhere."

Dizzy nodded her head in agreement. "Fair enough, Quick. I suppose I very well can't ask _you_ to do things you're not comfortable with."

"You don't ask Scootaloo to do them either, right?" Quick questioned his wife.

Dizzy shook her head. "That's part of why I kept it a secret from her, and why I didn't intend for her to find out. I knew she'd never be comfortable with the idea of having to take care of me when I'm acting like a foal. I suppose we can work out an agreement similar to the one Scootaloo and I settled on. So that way you'll know whenever I'm in my foalish state, and I'll know when you're about to enter so I can make sure you don't see me like this."

Quick smiled, massaging his wife's back with a hoof. "I'm glad you understand, my dear. You're a very brave pony for sharing all of this with me when nopony would blame you for keeping it a secret. So long as you promise to keep it yourself and whoever else is comfortable with knowing this side of you, I don't mind. And of course, so long as you promise not to go out in public like this. I don't need ponies getting the wrong idea."

Dizzy turned and hugged her husband again. "Thank you, Quick! I really mean it this time! You're the best husband a mare could ask for!" Then a huge yawn escaped her lips. "Oh my, seems I'm getting rather sleepy. I had hoped to change out of all of this and tell Scootaloo it was okay for her to come home."

"You leave all of that to me, honey," Quick reassured his wife. "For now though, let's get you into your pjs and then you go night night. Okay?"

"Okay." Dizzy yawned again as she felt her eyelids start to droop ever so slightly. Somehow though she managed to stay awake as her husband helped her into her baby blue and pink pajamas, zipping up the back as he faintly awed at how the pajamas had a noticeable diaper bulge in the rear.

Quick then helped his wife into bed, pulling the sheets up to her neck. "Would you like me to sing you a lullaby to help you fall asleep?" He offered. When his wife nodded, the stallion gently hopped up on the bed next to her and inserted her pacifier, before he started to sing a tune softly into her ear.

That did the trick, in a matter of moments the big foal was sound asleep. Quick watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath. Thankfully, the pacifier mulled her snoring. He gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, little Dizzy." He called and departed the bedroom, turning off the light and closing the door. In his mind, he began to think. "_Now to visit my sister and tell her to tell Scootaloo she can come home, and that everything's been worked out between her parents._" He thought to himself.


End file.
